To the Bone
by AonoRunic
Summary: The redemption Thor, now forced to live on Midgard as a mortal, so desperately seeks, is tied closely to the mistakes of his past. When Mjolnir goes missing he must rely on his son, Magni, his former spouse, Loki, and the team of mortal heroes calling themselves the Avengers.
1. We Might Have a Problem

Full Summary:

Past: No one expected the marriage to go well, which is why the stipulation was made for Loki and Thor to separate once a child was produced. That is exactly what happened, leaving two broken creatures in its wake.

Present: Magni accepted long ago that his parents' separation was for the best. But with his father now a mortal man seeking redemption, facing a mystery only his mother seems to have answers to, Magni has to intervene. Just as Thor beings to realize the damage caused by his arrogance, he also realizes that Loki may very well be lost to him forever. Tony Stark tries hard not to fall in love with his friend's former spouse, but of course things don't go that way, and he ends up in the middle of a political rift. Loki can't help but find Tony a strange mixture of frustrating and endearing, and before he comprehends what he is feeling, old wounds are being stitched closed under Tony's steady hands.

Future: Thor has learned. Loki grieves, and Thor waits.

/

Ahhhhhh! Okay, actually doing it. Actually venturing into Thorki for the first time. There's this completely different dynamic from frostiron, and it's something that really interested me, so here's something that explores both of them side by side.

/

The atmosphere in the golden city of Asgard gave the illusion of a society preparing for war, not one about to celebrate a wedding. It did not help that the skies were continually overcast, nor that the Allfather was just as angry as his son. It almost did not seem possible for things to seem worse, but then the Jotun arrived.

Thor decided spending the day hunting was a better idea than actually greeting his soon to be spouse. He had left Sif and Volstagg behind to greet the Jotun party instead. They found him in the late afternoon, Volstagg's loud voice scaring away the buck Thor had been tracking for the better part of three hours. It did nothing to improve his mood.

"For a Jotun he is awfully small," Volstagg said, ignoring Thor's grumbled annoyance.

"At least the bedding will not be as awkward as you feared," Fandral joked, his laughter cut off when thunder boomed overhead. "Um, well, yes-"

Sif shook her head, and Fandral clamped his mouth shut. "You know you have to go back, Thor. If you miss the feast tonight you risk ruining the whole arrangement."

Thor sighed in defeat. Sif was about as happy about this wedding as Thor was. The Allfather must truly be in a state if she was advocating for his return. "I refuse to be happy about this."

"No one said you had to be. You just have to go through with it, but at least there will be magnificent feasts to attend!"

"Volstagg, the only one who cares about that is you."

The magnificent feast was not enjoyable. The Jotun party, consisting of twenty five members, plus the three princes, sat on their own side of the room. The Asgardians were loud, but nowhere near the level of cheer that usually accompanied a feast. Many of the warriors in attendance had fought alongside Odin during the war. They at least had not forgotten that the Jotun were the enemy, unlike his father.

Thor glowered down at his plate. The mead had been poured, but Odin was refusing to allow the servants to bring in the food until Thor was formally introduced to his fiancé. The Allfather stood, made some grandiose speech about how wonderful it was that Asgard and Jotunheim would finally be friends, but Thor didn't hear a word of it.

He was forced out of his pout when Frigga elbowed his side, drawing his attention back to his father who was glaring at him with his good eye. Beside him stood the smallest Jotun Thor had ever seen. Thor forced his chair back, ever muscle rigid as he moved to his father's side and had his hand placed within Loki's. A hesitant cheer went up from the Asgardians, but the Jotun remained stoically silent.

"A pleasure to finally meet you," Loki said, his tone sending alarms off in Thor's head. Loki curled his fingers in Thor's embrace, and the cold began to burn, but Thor refused to let go. The two princes would obviously rather stab each other than marry come morning.

"This is a cheap imitation."

"Well it's not like I have a dying star to work from."

Thor gives the hammer a few more swings. It is nothing like holding Mjolnir, but the weight in his hand is still familiar and comforting. "You are right, friend Tony. Forgive me, I was ungrateful. It is a fine weapon."

Tony's eyebrows cock upwards, the man not even trying to hide his surprise. Thor cannot blame him, he has not been the easiest person to get along with since their team, known as the Avengers, had formed. Midgard is a strange world, and Thor had not done well in adapting to it. Things that were perfectly acceptable back home were not tolerated here. Still, Tony had returned with him to New Mexico after their battle with the mortal magician calling himself Doom. Tony had sauntered his way into the SHIELD base and studied Mjolnir up close since none of the Midgardian machines seemed unable to work around the hammer.

Now Thor has the closest thing mortal technology can make to Mjolnir. The hammer still hums with electricity, but Thor can no longer call on true force of the storm. He must be satisfied with this until Odin deems him redeemed.

Tony wanders off, quickly returning with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "Let's celebrate." He pours out the alcohol and slides one glass toward Thor.

Thor nods, downing his share. The liquid burns its way down his throat, nowhere near as strong as the mead he is used to, but delicious in its own way. That is the thing he is coming to realize about Midgard, even the simplest things hold surprises.

"You know," Tony says, sipping his own scotch at a slower pace, "I'm still having a hard time believing you're not from this world."

Thor's brow furrows, his all too expressive face doing enough to convey his annoyance. "Your Midgardian magicians-"

"Scientists," Tony interrupts. "No such thing as magic."

The former thunder god takes a deep breath to calm himself. Anger and rashness have not served him well here. They did not serve him well when he went charging into Jotunheim and threatened his former spouse. He has to reel in his temper if he ever wants to see home again. This, at least, he understands. "For a man obsessed with proof, you do not accept what is present before your eyes."

"Never trust just one of your senses, sight least of all. It's the easiest sense to fool. I admit, that hammer of yours is out of this world,-" Tony pauses to roll his eyes at Thor's triumphant grin, "-but there's other explanations I would reach for before Norse god."

Thor shrugs, pouring himself more scotch. "There is nothing I can say now to convince you. Your proof will simply have to wait until my powers are returned."

Tony holds his glass up in a toast. "Can't wait for it, Point Break." Tony is grinning at him, like he truly cannot wait for Thor to prove him wrong. Despite how they originally butted heads when introduced, quite literally, Thor has come to like Tony. The man is the last person who would treat him with the respect a prince deserves, but he isn't afraid to call Thor out, none of the Avengers are really. He should be annoyed, but instead the whole experience is rather…refreshing.

"Sir," Tony's seemingly omnipotent servant calls out, "Agent Coulson is here. He wishes to speak to Mr Odinson."

Tony throws his head back, downing the remainder of his drink, and setting the glass down with a sharp clink. "Let's go see what Agent wants."

They leave the labs, making their way up to the communal living area Tony has set aside in Stark Tower for the Avengers. Thor happily swings his new hammer around, laughing as Tony takes residence in the corner of the elevator and shoots him a mock glare. In truth though, Tony is proud that Thor is happy with his work, his eyes following the hammer's path through the air.

"Son of Coul!" Thor greets once the elevator doors open. The smile on his immediately falters. Coulson is a rather stoic figure, so the rather grim look on his face is telling. "What has happened?"

Coulson grits his teeth, the silence creating a tension Thor hasn't experienced since he was taken into custody. "Mjolnir has been stolen."


	2. Things That Always End Well

Angrboda clicked her tongue in disgust and gripped Loki's chin tighter. "Stop squirming. There would not be a need for this if you had simply slept last night."

"Would you have in my position, Cousin?" Loki snapped back. His face twisted in a snarl, but Angrboda smoothed down his cheeks, masking his haggard appearance under a layer of cobalt cosmetic.

"No matter if I would have or not, this is still a necessity."

"He is going to think me disgusting no matter how much you pretty me up!" Loki finally managed to avoid Angrboda's fingers, only to be jerked back by the hand Býleistr had in his hair. "Are you trying to make me as bald as Father?"

"It would not have happened if you would just sit still!" Loki's youngest brother snapped back.

"Býleistr," Helblindi chastised.

Loki wrapped his magic around him, transporting himself the short distance to Helblindi's side. "Brother," he pouted, the largest crocodile tears in history threatening to fall from his eyes. Helblindi gave a sigh, but knelt down all the same, pulling his older brother into an embrace that literally engulfed Loki.

"You spoil him, Brother," Býleistr complained, waving around the brush he had been using on Loki's hair.

"Why should I not?" He reached over to steal the brush, turning Loki around to do his brother's hair himself. "You know this is for more than your future husband. You are representing the whole of Jotunheim now."

It was as if Helblindi's words had set a weight on Loki's shoulders, shifting his attitude from hostile to resigned. "I know what my role is, Helblindi. I will not disappoint Father."

Helblindi's skilled fingers make quick work of the braids Býleistr had been unable to finish while Loki was squirming. "You never do, Loki."

/

Frigga's smile was radiant as she settled Thor's cape on his shoulders. "You look magnificent, my son."

Thor glowered at his reflection in the mirror. There came the distant sound of thunder, but Frigga's face shifting into a glare was enough to cut it off. "None of that now. I will not have you ruining all the work I have put into this ceremony."

"It is not a true marriage, Mother." Thor shrugged his shoulders, only to have Frigga force them up and smooth out his cloak again.

"Why do you say that?"

"True marriages do not have such specific conditions set for divorce. If anything having a child with this Jotun should ensure our continued commitment, not the end of it."

Frigga gave him a surprised look. "I thought you would be happy about that."

"I am, except…" Thor trailed off, his body shuddering. "I do not want to share a bed with…that thing."

Something Thor often forgot was that his mother used to be a shield maiden before she was Queen of Asgard. To him she had always been the embodiment of kindness itself. He had seen her anger before, but never had it been directed at him. Thor actually took a step back before he could stop himself. "I know you are not happy about this marriage. I know many in Asgard are not happy with it. But this arrangement could bring us peace with Jotunheim. If you are to be King, you must learn that war is not the first answer to every problem. Jotunheim will take your behavior toward Loki as a representation of all Asgard. Do you understand that?"

Thor nodded, fully chastised. "Yes, Mother."

Frigga's demeanor changed again, offering Thor a soft smile. She placed a hand to Thor's cheek, and he immediately leaned into the touch. "You have a good heart, Thor. Let Loki see it. He is likely to be terrified right now. Once this ceremony is over he truly loses his home, his friends, and his family. He will be alone here if you allow it."

Thor took a deep breath before nodding again. "He is a hostile little thing, Mother, but I shall do my best to keep my temper."

"That is all I ask," Frigga said. She hugged Thor, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "I am so proud of you, my son."

"This cannot be!"

"It looks like it is, Muscles."

Thor ignores Tony, walking around the rock where Mjolnir had rested two days ago. It shouldn't be gone. It cannot be gone! "This does not bode well."

Clint, perched at the highest point he could find, and now surveying the area, calls down, "Well no one here could move it, so the list of people has to be kind of short."

"Only someone worthy could lift Mjolnir."

Everyone turns toward the newcomer, who seems to have popped up out of thin air. Tony, Clint, and ever resident SHIELD agent raise weapons, but Thor's face brightens immediately. He does not hesitate in striding forward and pulling the man into a tight hug.

"Uh, buddy," Tony calls out, his armor covered hand still raised, "you want to tell us who this is?"

Thor turns back to them with a smile that might actually be brighter than the sun. "Forgive me, my friends. I was overcome with joy." Thor shoves the blond man forward. He is handsome, even though his body cannot seem to make up its mind whether it should be bulky or lithe. When Tony looks closer, he sees pale lines running across the man's skin, almost like an intricate series of tribal markings. His eyes have the same shape as Thor's, but his irises are a deep crimson. The similarities are so striking Tony can pretty much guess who he is before Thor says it. "This is my son, Magni."

Magni bows his head in greeting. "I wish our meeting could be under more pleasant circumstances."

"Magni, why are you here?"

Tony shares a look with Coulson, both pretty sure that their existence is verging on forgotten in Thor's mind.

"Heimdall told us what happened. Balder sent me to see if I could help."

Thor's brow furrows in confusion. "Balder? What has happened to your grandfather?"

"He has fallen into the Odinsleep, else I doubt this thief would have been so bold," Magni answers, disgust clear in his voice. "Balder sits on the throne for the moment, either until he wakes or you come home." Magni moves toward the rock, his fingers moving awkwardly as he does some type of investigation. Thor follows behind his son, watching over Magni's shoulder.

Natasha materializes seemingly from the shadows beside Coulson. "Should we just let him be walking around?"

"Let's see what he does," Coulson answers back quietly. "Be ready for my signal though."

Natasha nods and disappears again. Tony really doesn't like how good she is at that.

Meanwhile, Magni's face has taken on a grim look. "What have you found?" Thor asks.

"No one of worth stole Mjolnir. Dark magics were employed to secret it away."

"I take it that's bad," Tony interjects.

Thor takes a deep breath, obviously trying to hold in his temper. "It is as if your armor was placed into the hands of someone whose only intention was evil."

"Yeah, that's not good."

"If Mjolnir is as powerful as you say, we need to get it back," Coulson says.

"Agreed. But I know not where to start. No one in Asgard has the knowledge to do this."

"Well," Magni says slowly, "whoever did this hid themselves from Heimdall, and we do know someone who has that ability."

"No!" Thor shouts, his face going red in rage. "I will not involve your mother in this!"

"Whoa," Tony whispers to Coulson. "Think there's a story there?" Of course there is, which is why Coulson doesn't answer him.

"Father-"

"No! I have spoken, and that is the end of it."

Magni's eyes sharpen into a glare. "And how do you purpose to stop me while you are mortal?" Magni sighs and shakes his head. "Father, we need Mother's help. You do not have the luxury of grudges and anger right now."

Thor grumbles, but obviously Magni takes it as his father relenting. A brilliant smile crosses his face, and wow, this family had some powerful smiles. "I shall return soon. Where shall I meet you?"

"We'll be set up in a town near here called Puente Antiguo," Coulson answers. "There's a scientific research center there where we're moving our operation to."

Magni nods. "Very well." And then he is gone by the same fashion he arrived.

"So," Tony drawls as he saunters up to Thor's side, "bad break up?"

"That is one way to put it, yes," Thor grumbles. "I would not include Loki, but there does not seem to be any other choice."

Oh this is going to end well.


	3. Like a Thorn Pulled from a Paw

Asgardian weddings were characterized by copious amounts of mead consumption and loud storytelling, which led to everyone trying to outdo one another, which in Asgard meant fist fights. Asgardian funerals, by contrast, were much the same, just with fewer fist fights. Loki and Thor's wedding was therefore somber enough to match the mood of a funeral. Loki thought it was rather appropriate.

From the get go the Jotun were unhappy about the whole set up. Asgard was hot, considerably hotter than Jotunheim. Asgardian mead only made the blood run hotter, so the drink had a horrible effect on Jotun insides. There were only so many times they could shove it away, while the Asgardians shoved right back, before getting crabby. On top of that, the heat also required them to alter their ceremonial garb. Loki overheard Angrboda say to Býleistr that the Asgardians were hosting the ceremony outside so they could make the Jotun uncomfortable, and force them to look the part of the role of savage that the Asgardians were so quick to cast them in. Of course, it was actually because even the Great Hall could not hold all the people who had come to see the princes married, but it was hard not to take it as an insult all the same.

Thor moved through the ceremony so stiffly, Loki was surprised he did not shatter. He did his best not to let his disgust show at being shoved into the role of the bride. Yes, he would be the one bearing the child, but that did not mean he was a woman; well, at least not most of the time. Frankly, the strict gender roles Asgardians assigned to themselves was thoroughly narrow minded. Still, he accepted the sword Thor presented to him, along with the oath of protection that came along with it. Loki then swore his own fealty to Thor, Odin placed matching rings upon their fingers, and finally declared them married. Thor grimaced before he shoved it down and leaned in to kiss Loki's cheek. It was all very unspectacular.

Loki went through the following feast in a daze, not coming out of it until someone yelled for the bedding. His heart immediately began racing. Just as quickly he became angry with himself. He knew this was coming. He had prepared for it. There was suddenly a wave of people surrounding him and his new husband. Loki would be eternally gratefully to Angrboda for stationing herself by his side.

As he was ushered to his new chambers, his garments were torn away, until he was shoved into the room wearing only his under cloth. Thor was shoved in right behind him in a similar state of undress. A loud cheer went up as the door banged close behind them, drunken laughter slowly moving back toward the feasting hall.

Loki turned slowly to Thor, meeting his husband's hard gaze. Loki decided to deal with the situation by gracing Thor with a vicious smirk he knew would rile him up. Thor's fist curled at his sides, and a loud growl emanated from his throat. Perfect. If he had to do this he could at least have fun doing so.

He pulled his magic into his skin, willing his form to change as he walked toward the bed. His shoulders narrowed even as his hips widened. His legs and feet grew slimmer, the contours of his face softening. His breasts grew and rounded until they were sitting heavy on his chest, and her genitals shifted from cock to soft folds. Once the transformation was complete, Loki paused by the edge of the bed. She threw another grin over her shoulder. "Come, Thor. Let us see how potent the favored son of Asgard truly is."

Thor moved across the room surprisingly fast for a man with his bulk. Loki let out an astonished cry as her back hit the mattress. And then, Thor stopped. He towered over Loki, blue eyes a storm of anger and…was that fear? Her husband simply stared, and then slowly, and yes, that was definitely fear, his hands came up to brush along her sides. Thor's calluses caught on her markings, drawing a soft gasp from Loki's lips before she could stop it. And then Thor's hands were on her hips, holding them in a viselike grip. He ripped off the last remaining cloth that covered Loki, his fingers roughly sliding into her.

Loki cried out and kicked him away. She moved back further on the bed, snarling at her husband. "Have you never pleasured a woman before? If this is how you do so, I feel for your victims."

Thor removed his own loincloth, and knelt on the edge of the bed. "We both know you are no woman."

"Asgardians." Loki rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She reached for her magic, drawing Thor further onto the bed. "It seems I must do all the work then."When her magic had pulled him close enough, she reached for Thor's shoulders and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Thor's eyes were so wide when Loki pulled away it was almost comical. "Think of someone else if you must, but do at least rise for the occasion." Just to make sure her meaning was clear, Loki reached down to brush her fingers against Thor's limp cock.

Thor growled again and pulled Loki flush against his chest, pressing his lips against her own. He was hot. Oh, it felt like fire being pressed against her chest. The sensation was horribly wonderful. Thor shoved her back against the pillows, his lips traveling down to ravish her breasts. Loki felt Thor's cock begin to harden against her leg before he moved down again, taking up position between her legs. Well, at the very least, he was skilled with his tongue in one way.

"Enough," Loki gasped out after a few minutes. "Enough!" she repeated, kicking at his shoulder when Thor did not heed her. "Get on with it."

"You are extremely controlling," Thor complained. He obeyed Loki, but flipped her onto her hands and knees, obviously trying to prove the superiority he had over her. That wouldn't do at all.

Loki kicked out again, slamming her heel into Thor's hip. The move luckily caught him off guard, and the prince went down on his side. Loki was on him in an instant, pinning his shoulders against the furs and straddling his hips. "Oh no, Odinson," she whispered with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. "You will look at me. You will see me." Loki rolled her hips back against Thor's hard cock. Keeping eye contact with Thor, Loki lifted her hips and slowly sank down onto her husband. She threw her head back as he stretched her. All she could do was gasp breathlessly as inch by inch Thor invaded her body. She had seen he was large, yes, but once inside her he felt so much bigger.

Thor tried to growl, but it came out sounding closer to a moan. His fingers were bruising her hips. He pulled her down so fast that Loki simply wasn't ready, and was left limp with pleasure. While Loki found herself in a daze, Thor threw them both back. Loki hit the furs with a loud 'umph!' He gave her absolutely no time to adjust, thrusting into her body with relentless force. Loki cried out, nails biting into Thor's back. His back would be a mosaic of red scratches come morning.

Loki fought to regain some control, but Thor was like a warrior who had sensed blood. He would not stop for anything. The best she could do was wrap her legs around his waist and hold on tight. Thor roared when he came, spilling his seed inside Loki. She reached her own climax a moment later, going limp in Thor's arm with a soft moan.

Thor blinked a few times as he came back to himself. His face went through a dozen emotions: satisfaction, relaxation, confusion, realization, before finally settling on anger. Surprise, surprise. He pulled out of Loki quickly, causing her to cry out. He needed to stop doing things like that.

Ah, but how easy it was to rile up Thor. Loki couldn't help it, she began to laugh. It was either that or cry, and she would be damned if she let Thor see her tears. As expected, Thor snarled and slid off the bed, not even bothering to cover himself before marching out of the room. Loki's laugher followed him the whole way, but as soon as she heard the door slam shut behind Thor, her laughter turned into a chocked sob.

The only good part of the night was that Thor had not stayed to see her curl up on herself as she muttered prayers to the Norns and Ymir that his seed had taken root.

/

Thor is sulking. Tony is okay with this, mostly because if Thor interrupts his work one more time, he is going to put on the suit and punch him. As far as he is concerned, Darcy is more than capable of keeping the big guy entertained.

Between the three of them, Tony, Bruce, and Jane should have been able to come up with some form of answer by now. But given that everything to do with Mjolnir acted like an unknown variable, or a really annoying blind spot, as Jane called it, they'd gotten nothing. None of them are in a good mood at this point.

Jane drops into a chair with a groan, dropping the personalized StarkPad Tony had given her on the table. "How is this even possible? SHIELD had surveillance and every type of scanner on this thing. How can we not have anything to work with?"

"Because you are going about this the wrong way, my dear."

Jane jumps in her chair, eyes going wide at the figure that had not been leaning against the table a moment ago. He picks up the StarkPad, looking thoroughly unimpressed with what he finds there. It's obvious he's no SHIELD agent. One, only Natasha could be that sneaky. And two, he's blue. His skin is literally blue, with the same tribal markings Tony had seen on Magni a few days earlier. "Who are you?" Jane asks, doing her best to keep her voice under control.

"I'm going to say Loki," Tony guesses. "Although, Magni said 'mother' so…"

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. "It appears you Midgardians are as bad at genders as the Asgardians."

"He is a shape shifter," Magni supplies, suddenly standing next to Tony.

"Okay, you have got to stop doing that. It's really creepy," Tony complains. His eyes go back to Loki. If Tony has to choose a word to describe him it would be exotic…or maybe mischievous. There's this grin on his lips and a spark in his eyes that holds so many promises. Tony can already tell this guy is going to be trouble, in a rather exciting sort of way. "You never said your mom was hot," he whispers to Magni.

Magni's brow furrows in confusion, and apparently Loki has superior hearing, because he raises an eyebrow at the comment. "He is a frost Jotun. I assure you, his body temperature is nowhere near warm."

"It means he's attractive," Bruce says as he passes by, focused on the data he is reading off the pad in his hand.

"Oh?" Loki purrs, his grin growing larger.

Tony finds himself matching it. "Thanks, Bruce," he says with an overdramatic sigh.

"Anytime." Bruce waves him off, wandering off somewhere with the datapad. Bruce has his own method, and Tony isn't about to interrupt it.

"Are you flirting with my mother?" Poor Magni looks like a deer in the headlights.

Before Tony can answer, Thor is crashing into the lab. Loki's good mood goes right out the window, and he visibly tenses at the sight of his ex husband. "Graceful as always, Thor," he drawls.


	4. Completely Screwed In a Figurative Sense

"Why continue this farce? Thor is your son; your support will always be with him." Loki glared down into his cup of chilled tea, black nails tapping against the porcelain.

Centuries of being married to Odin and mother to Thor allowed Frigga to restrain the sigh wanting to escape her lips. A year had done nothing to lessen Loki's hostility toward the Asgardians he was now expected to live with. Considering that Thor seemed content to forget his spouse existed, except of course for the times when Loki amused himself by seeing how few words he could use before sending Thor into a rage, she could not find it in herself to blame him. He had become quite good at it, to the point where they could hardly be in the same room together anymore. "You mistake the love I have for my son with approval for his actions."

That caused Loki's head to snap up, red eyes wide for a split second before recovering, his eyes even harsher than before to make up for his slip of emotion. "So you would have him play his role as the loving husband?"

"I would have him make an attempt to understand you." Frigga took a sip of her own tea, watching the twitches of Loki's hands carefully. "The prospect of peace was so appealing, both Odin and Laufey rushed you into this. Neither you, nor Thor, are mature enough for the responsibility placed upon you."

"I am a Prince of Jotunheim. I have long known what was expected of me," Loki growled.

"Expectation does not always translate into ability," the Queen responded, not even fazed by her son-in-law's anger.

"Are you trying to sway me with wisdom and logic now?"

"Would you prefer I present my argument in the form of a blade?" Frigga joked, her lips turning upward in a smirk. She, of course, already knew Loki's answer.

Loki sighed dramatically and shook his head, causing the thin gold chains he wore on his horns to clink against one another. His clothing was one thing Loki refused to give up, and it had oft been the topic of arguments between he and Thor. Frigga had a theory that Loki was using it as a type of shield between himself and Asgard. She watched him constantly when she could, her heart pained by what she considered mistreatment, not that Thor would ever listen to her say so. By refusing to change his clothes, Loki was refusing to change his identity, always keeping the reminders of his Jotun heritage close at hand.

"He has not even touched me since our wedding night," Loki admitted. From his tone Frigga thought it was safe to assume Loki had not dared to say those words out loud before. "How am I to give him a child without his seed?"

"Have you thought of actually talking instead of antagonizing?" Frigga finished her tea and set the cup back down on its saucer. Seeing that Loki was not drinking his own, she stood and motioned for Loki to join her for a walk in her private gardens.

Loki grimaced at the very notion. "Given that he is never out of the company of Lady Sif and the Three Fools, how exactly am I even to attempt that?"

Frigga slid her arm through Loki's, keeping him close. He had developed a horrible habit of disappearing whenever someone angered him enough. "Will you give me your word to put my advice into action?"

"I have tried everything else," Loki sneered. "What can it hurt?"

This time it was Frigga who sighed and shook her head. "Did you actually think the snow storm would work?"

Loki smiled maliciously at the memory. "No, but my _beloved _husband half frozen and covered in snow did serve to amuse me."

"Loki," Frigga breathed out, allowing him to see the slightest bit of a smile. Once she had seen that Thor had not been harmed, Frigga found the whole experience rather funny. That would, of course, be another thing she refused to say out loud. Loki did not need the encouragement. "Thor is to be sent to Midgard in the morning. When he returns I shall send him to you, alone. You want an opportunity to make Thor understand, this is what I can give you."

"I thank you for your assistance, Queen Frigga," Loki replied, bowing his head slightly in respect. Frigga immediately did not trust the sudden show of formality. There was some plot already forming in Loki's mind which would spell trouble for her son.

/

"I did not think you would come." Thor stood, tall and imposing, in the middle of the doorway, blocking off Tony's escape route from what was sure to be an incredibly awkward conversation.

"I did not come for you," Loki sneered, lips pulled back to reveal fangs. "I came for Magni."

"Is this really how you wish to start this partnership?" Tony swore it sounded like Thor was…pleading. In all the time Tony had known Thor, the guy had been happy and confident. He hadn't realized how unsettling it would be to hear him be anything but.

Loki pulled back when Thor took another step inside the make shift lab. "Just a few months ago you were charging into Jotunheim demanding my head. You have, as usual, earned nothing beyond hatred and contempt from me."

"Loki-"

"Oh do shut up," the Jotun said with a dramatic eye roll that traveled throughout his whole body, his shoulders and waist twisting in a way Tony should not, and since he was a responsible adult, absolutely did not, find enticing. "Go away and let us work. You obviously have no use here, else Magni would not have begged for my help."

"Mother," Magni whispered, inserting himself into the argument for the first time since his parents had seen one another. He placed a hand on Loki's elbow as if to drag him away.

Loki stepped away, taking his elbow with him, but with decisively less hostility than he had shown to Thor. "I believe there is work to be done. Leave us, else you distract us, leaving whomever stole Mjolnir to carry out their nefarious plans for your precious hammer."

Magni sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. Before Thor could respond, his son crossed the short distance between his parents, and placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "Come, Father. Leave them to their work. You have yet to regale me with tales of your time here," he said as he guided Thor from the room. "Heimdall said that you had found new companions…" Tony heard before Magni's voice faded away.

"You know, I think I'm going to take a break," Jane said slowly, staring at Loki the whole time. Tony couldn't tell if it was in fear or anger at his treatment of Thor. Either way, she pushed herself out of her chair and followed after the two Asgardian royals.

Loki picked up Jane's abandoned StarkPad as if nothing at all had happened. Well, at least one of them was unfazed. "That was weird right?" Tony whispered to Bruce loud enough for Loki to hear. The only response he received from the Jotun was a raised eyebrow.

"I…I'm just going to go back to this algorithm," Bruce said, holding up his own datapad as if it was a shield.

Tony watched him slink off to the other side of the lab (okay, it wasn't slinking, but he was running away so that was what Tony was calling it). And then it was just him alone with the alien. _Traitors, all of you,_ he thought, glaring at Bruce's back.

He turned back around when he heard Loki chuckling. "I do not think they like me."

"Nah, they're just shy," Tony responded, turning his famous charm back on. He could totally be nice when he wanted to be. "You even know what you're reading there, Princess?" However, he doubted nice was going to get him far with this one.

"Some, but not all." Loki's brow furrowed, obviously annoyed that he did not know something. Tony found himself liking Loki a little bit more. "It seems you Midgardians have progressed rather far since the last time I visited." Loki made a noise of disgust and shoved the datapad at Tony's chest. "Teach me."

"You, uh, you want me to _teach_ you?" Tony faulted. He had not seen that one coming.

"That is what I just said." Slowly, making Tony feel like the prey caught within sight of the tiger, Loki stepped into his space. Tony could feel the cold hover against his skin, raising goose bumps along his arms. "I will go to the site of Mjolnir's disappearance to conduct my own investigation. I believe that will give you adequate time to come up with a..." Loki paused to lean in closer, his breath brushing over Tony's ear, "…lesson plan."

Loki vanished, along with every notion Tony had of not being completely screwed.


End file.
